


Not the End (not for them)

by that_gay



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, I beg yall not to not read this I wrote it’s sleep deprived and didn’t check my grammar, I wrote this emotionally unstable, M/M, This isn’t ACTULLY sad, i just rect myself doing an all-nighter to read the book, if this had somewhat of a happy ending, u know?, why you may ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay/pseuds/that_gay
Summary: What happens when you die?He got off the swing, walking in the direction of bright passing lights.
Relationships: Rufus Emeterio/Mateo Torrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Not the End (not for them)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 7am(not in the book) now and I just spent The night ugly sobbing over this book. There’s not a lot of fics in this fandom so I wrote this in commemoration of these two.

His recording rang through Rufus's ears. His phone gripped tightly in his hand in his pocket as he walked into the direction of the road.

His hand let go of the phone. Both hands loose by his sides. He must have been hallucinating the gentle hands on his shoulders. Not pushing him forward like he expected death to do. They felt like reassurance.

 _It’s okay_ the grip on his shoulders whispered.

A tear slipped down his cheek, sliding off his chin. It stayed there as he took a shaky breath. Not stopping before the sidewalk ended. He thought he saw Mateo smiling on the other side of the road. No one paying him any mind as he leaned his back on the brick wall behind him. Smiling. Rufus reached out his hand as he stepped onto the road.

He would have shouted, maybe even ran to the dead man on the other side of the road if not for the car that went right for him. There really was no life flashing in front of his eyes.

_He was already dead after all._

The warmth of the grip on his shoulders stayed. He blinked. Then he blinked again. He was still in the same place. Still on the road. He saw himself a few feet away. The impact caused him to land a few feet away from where he now stood.

He heard a snap in front of his face. The world was muted around him. It was going in slow motion. His shoulder felt bare. No warmth of a hand gripping it anymore. At least it was still there on his left shoulder.

 _“Hey,_ ” Whispered Mateo. A hand still in front of his eyes read to make another snap if necessary. _“Welcome to the land of the dead.”_ He smiled. He stood up and offered him a hand.

_He took it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
